


The Person You Can't Live Without

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Peter crashes Stiles and Jackson's wedding, Steter endgame, Temporary Stackson, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: "Mr. Stilinski, repeat after me," the officiant says, turning to Stiles. "I, Stiles."This is it. This is what is going to make Peter go insane. He's going to remember the aching in his chest for the rest of his life."I, Stiles," Stiles says."Take thee Jackson," the officiant says."Take thee Peter," Stiles says.Peter's heart stops. Gasps ring out through the ballroom. The officiant's eyes go wide and Jackson looks shocked. Everyone's eyes flit between Jackson, Stiles, and Peter, everyone whispering under their breath. Stiles is pale, his mouth hanging open, looking horrified.ORBased on the Friends episode where Ross said Rachel's name at the alter of his and Emily's wedding AKA the biggest television plot twist in the history of everything.





	The Person You Can't Live Without

**Author's Note:**

> So everything has been garbage this last week, so here, have some garbage my brain spewed out. I needed some cheesy bullshit.

Peter is going to make it to Stiles' wedding if it kills him, and it just might. He's been driving for seven hours straight because there were no empty seats on any of the flights into Beacon Hills. He's existing on coffee and gas station food but damn it, he will make it. It's his own fault if he doesn't. Stiles had invited him and he'd had plenty of time to make arrangements, but he had told himself he wasn't going. Why would he want to see his ex get married? It doesn't matter that they're still good friends, it would just be weird. And he's sure Stiles' fiance, Jackson, was more than happy to hear that Peter would be absent. That was the plan. Stiles would get married and Peter wouldn't be there to spare both of them the awkwardness. Then Cora had to stick her nose in it. 

Peter had called Cora to ask how everything was going at the wedding rehearsal. Cora had told him about Stiles' pre-wedding jitters, how they'd had to find a new caterer last minute because the one they'd hired didn't realize Jackson Whittemore was one of the grooms and refused to be involved (Peter had snorted at that), and had given him a rundown of who's arrived.

"Stiles is still bummed you aren't here, but I get it," Cora had said. "If someone I was still in love with was getting married, I - "

"I'm not still in love with Stiles," Peter had cut in. 

"Sure," Cora had said and Peter could practically hear her rolling her eyes down the phone line. "That's why you always spend time with him, do things for him you won't for others, stare at him like he's your world, and called me to just ask how he's doing." Peter had gone silent, mentally unpacking everything that had happened since their breakup, everything he had done, everything he'd pushed to the back of his mind just to deal with the world without Stiles by his side. He'd cursed under his breath and Cora had said, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"I'm coming," Peter had said.

"What? Why?"

"I have to tell him I still love him," Peter said.

"What? No! You can't barge in here and ruin the happiest day of his life!" Cora said.

"He deserves to know," Peter had said.

"No, what he deserves is to get married without an ex barging in and ruining the happiest day of his life!"

"Try and stop me," Peter had said.

That had been seven and a half hours ago,. Peter had thrown some clothes in a bag and five minutes later was out the door. Cora's been calling him since he left, so has Derek but he hasn't answered. They'll just try to talk him out of this and that's not happening. 

Peter speeds into town with barely an hour until to ceremony is supposed to start. He finds the hotel easily enough, it's the only one with a nice grand ballroom that Jackson had demanded. Stiles had pretty much shrugged and said whatever. Peter knows that Stiles hates that kind of venue. He's always wanted something outside, preferably in the woods with twinkling lights hanging from the trees. It's easy to park and easy to find the ballroom, avoiding Cora and Derek who he's sure are on the lookout for him. 

Peter runs into the mostly-empty ballroom just to see Stiles pulling back from kissing Jackson with a grin on his face and Peter's heart aches. Stiles is already in his tux, his hair styled at the hands of Lydia, and he looks so gorgeous and happy...exactly how Peter had always pictured him looking on their wedding day. Jackson winks at Stiles and walks out of the side entrance of the ballroom, not seeing Peter. Stiles looks around after Jackson disappears and his eyes light up in happiness when they land on Peter.

"You came!" Stiles says.

Stiles runs up and hugs Peter tightly and Peter immediately hugs him back, burying his face in his neck. When he pulls back, Stiles is smiling broadly.

"You look beautiful," Peter says. Stiles blushes but looks pleased.

"I thought you couldn't get out of work?" Stiles says.

This is his chance, probably the only one he'll get unless he decides to be the ass that interrupts the ceremony. 

"I wanted to tell you...I had to say..." Peter starts, but he can't get the words out. Stiles is ready for his wedding. He's smiling, he's happy, and he isn't marrying Peter. All Peter's life he's been selfish, taking what he wants without a thought to anyone else. That's probably part of why their relationship ended, to be honest. But Stiles is happy and as much as Peter wants him, wants to take his hand and whisk him away right this second, he can't do that. He can't ruin the happiest day of Stiles' life. "I had to be here to tell you congratulations," Peter says.

Stiles' face softens. 

"Thank you," Stiles says. "You're one of my closest friends. It wouldn't be right if you weren't here."

Peter swallows his words and just nods. 

"I'm sure you have a lot to get done. I'll see you after the ceremony, okay?" Peter says.

There has a to be a bar in this hotel and Peter plans on finding it. Waiting outside the ballroom doors are Cora and Derek, both looking at him a bit sadly. He hates their pity, hates that Cora is the one who made him admit that he's still in love with Stiles, but he doesn't fight the hug they pull him into. He hugs them back and shudders, exhaustion finally catching up with him, before pulling away. A strong bourbon is calling his name.

The ceremony is beautiful, Peter supposes. It's not religious, which is something Stiles has always been adamant on, so Peter is glad he got his wish for that at least. The flowers and decor are all lovely, though Peter thinks they look a little too perfect and lack some of the Stilinski charm, as Stiles used to call it. Lydia, Cora, and Jackson's cousin all look lovely in their ocean blue bridesmaids gowns. Scott, Derek, and Danny look dapper in their tuxes. The music is soft and sweet and Stiles looks so fucking beautiful. Jackson looks like a smug asshole, but Peter is pretty sure it's his default expression. Even if it weren't, it's not exactly like Peter is an objective judge.

"Now, repeat after me," the officiant says. "I, Jackson."

"I, Jackson," Jackson says.

"Take thee Stiles," the officiant says.

"Take thee Stiles."

"As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death parts us."

"As my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death parts us," Jackson says.

"Mr. Stilinski, repeat after me," the officiant says, turning to Stiles. "I, Stiles."

This is it. This is what is going to make Peter go insane. He's going to remember the aching in his chest for the rest of his life.

"I, Stiles," Stiles says.

"Take thee Jackson," the officiant says.

"Take thee Peter," Stiles says.

Peter's heart stops. Gasps ring out through the ballroom. The officiant's eyes go wide and Jackson looks shocked. Everyone's eyes flit between Jackson, Stiles, and Peter, everyone whispering under their breath. Stiles is pale, his mouth hanging open, looking horrified.

"Jackson!" Stiles says quickly. "Jackson!"

There's a nasty silence that follows. Jackson looks murderous and Stiles seems to be on the very edge of a panic attack.

"Shall I go on?" the officiant asks Jackson.

"Don't bother," Jackson says, stepping away. "I'd be seeking an annulment first thing tomorrow anyway."

Stiles doesn't say anything, just turns around and rushes out the exit, leaving the audience to murmur amongst themselves. Scott and the sheriff both run out the door after Stiles, but Peter knows they won't find him, not if Stiles doesn't want to be found. Peter slips out the back of the ballroom while everyone is distracted and heads to the stairs. He has a hunch where Stiles will be.

Peter doesn't enjoy climbing fifteen flights of stairs, but he does it anyway. The door to the roof that says Authorized Personnel Only is propped open with a brick, confirming Peter's suspicions. Peter slips out quietly, making sure the brick keeping the door from closing and locking is still in place. It's dark by now and the lights of Beacon Hills spread out beneath him. It's not as impressive as a bigger city, but there's still a nostalgic charm to it that he loves. He lets his steps echo loudly enough that Stiles can hear him, not wanting to startle him and make him fall off the roof or something. 

Peter finds Stiles leaning on a railing, looking out at the scenery below him. His face is a little red from the cold, his lip chapped and bitten, and he's never looked more beautiful to Peter. He doesn't glance up when Peter leans on the railing next to him, just continues to watch traffic move through downtown Beacon Hills. They're quiet for a long time. Stiles looks deep in thought and Peter doesn't feel the need to try to pull him out of it. He's perfectly content to lean next to him, watching cars run red lights and the kids cutting through the hotel parking lot on the way to the movie theater a few buildings down.

"It figures you'd be the one who knows where to find me," Stiles says, breaking the silence.

"Do you want me to go?" Peter asks.

"I didn't say that," Stiles says. He heaves a huge sigh and closes his eyes. "I fucked that up royally, didn't I?"

"A bit," Peter says, knowing the last thing Stiles wants right now are empty words. 

Stiles snorts out a laugh, then groans, running a hand over his face.

"God, what a mess," Stiles says. "I mean, I guess it's probably for the best, but still."

"How is this for the best?" Peter asks.

"I said your name, Peter," Stiles says, finally looking over at him. "I know you aren't this dense."

"I didn't know what to think," Peter says. It's not a lie. A mess of emotions had crashed into Peter when Stiles had said his name and honestly, he hasn't had time to sort them all out. His priority was finding Stiles first.

"I feel like it's bad form to proclaim love to someone else on my wedding day," Stiles says. "But that's what it is, isn't it? The entire time I was up at the alter, I was thinking about if it were our wedding. I tried to play it off like it was only because I just saw you, but I was thinking how much you hate roses for weddings and would want lilies instead. And how you'd probably have a string quartet instead of a harpist, and dinner would be steak instead of salmon."

"We could have salmon,too," Peter says, at a loss for anything else to say. Stiles laughs and nudges his shoulder against Peter's. His eyes go somber and he turns until he's facing Peter entirely. 

"And I looked at Jackson standing across from me and I was imagining it was you in some stupidly expensive suit by some designer I've never heard of," Stiles says. 

"Why?" Peter asks, throat dry. Why were you marrying Jackson? Why were you thinking of me? Why are you telling me now? Why why why...

"I'm still in love with you," Stiles says quietly. "And I tried not to be, I knew you'd moved on with Samantha, and I was with Jackson and when he proposed I just...said yes."

"I didn't move on," Peter says. "Samantha was...we weren't anything serious. I'd lost you and she'd recently divorced her husband and we were just meaningless. I never stopped loving you, Stiles."

"I'm a really horrible person because I'm in my wedding tux standing on the roof of my wedding venue, but I really want to kiss you," Stiles says. "Can I?"

"Any time you want," Peter says.

It's been two years, but it feels heartbreakingly familiar when Stiles steps into his space and drapes his arms over Peter's shoulders, like his body remembers exactly how Stiles felt in his arms. Peter cradles Stiles' face, looking into the wide brown eyes for any trace of hesitation, and finds none. Peter kisses Stiles for the first time in two years and it's even better than he'd remembered. Stiles is even more responsive, holds him even tighter, tastes even better. Peter's memory hadn't done him justice at all. They kiss desperately, years of pent up longing spilling out between them. It's cliche, kissing the one you love under the winter stars, but Peter doesn't care. He's loathe to pull away, but they both need to breathe eventually. Stiles' eyes are wet when they part and Peter wipes the tears away with his thumb. 

"I don't know what happens next," Stiles admits softly.

"That's okay," Peter says, brushing his thumbs over Stiles' cheekbones. "Whatever it is, you have me."

Stiles closes his eyes and sighs in relief, nuzzling one of the hands cupping his face. 

"I think...I think that's all I need," Stiles says. "You have me, too. If you still want me."

"I'll always want you," Peter says.

Stiles smiles, eyes still wet, and pulls him into a hug, worming his head under Peter's chin and holding him tightly. Peter wraps his arms around Stiles and closes his eyes. They'll have to go downstairs and face the music eventually, but not right now. 

Peter doesn't care why they broke up anymore. He doesn't care that Stiles almost married a different man. It doesn't matter to him, all that matters is what he has now. He let Stiles go once, and he isn't making that mistake again. 

"You can have roses at our wedding if you want," Peter says.

Stiles laughs and pulls back to look up at Peter. His smile is wide and genuine and it makes Peter ache with how much he's missed this.

"That's okay," Stiles says. "I prefer lilies."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
